DP: Winter in Summer?
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: lemon story PWP
1. Chapter 1

DP: Winter in Summer?

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: lemon story PWP

Pairing: Danny X Sam

 **Don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters**

" I can not believe we're going to back to summer camp….and with Lancer and our P.E teacher again too!(I can't remember her name..no pun intended to Ember!) " a 16-year-old Tucker whined to his friends as they and everyone from their year and after rode the bus to summer camp.

" Well at least we won't have to worry about ghosts this time. " Danny replied.

" And we might even see Wulf out and about. " Sam also replied.

" Like who's Wulf Danny? " an annoying voice beside the 3 asked, making Sam roll her eyes and Danny groan under his breathe.

" He's one of the friendly ghosts that I helped the last time we were at camp. " Danny answered Paulina.

" And besides, if any ghosts do show their ugly faces, Fenton can just turn into Phantom and kick their butts! " Kwan said getting into the conversion as did the rest of the bus hearing what Kwan had said cheering in agreement.

" I'm still not used to this. " Danny muttered embarrassed.

" Dude, it's been what, 3 years since you and the other ghosts saved the earth and everyone on it from that Diasteroid. And showed everyone who you really are. How can you not still be used to this? " Tucker asked.

" The same reason for you still not used to being the youngest mayor in Amity history and being re-elected? " Danny replied with a raise eyebrow and mischievous grin, a look that Sam also copied.

Tucker hmphed and pouted as the bus laughed at his expense.

 **Scene change, at the camp.**

" Wow, they actually cleaned this place up! " Sam exclaimed at seeing the new buildings of the cabins at the camp as well as the clean and clear lake and new wooden dock. As well as freshly cut grass and open fields.

" Yeah, now if they upgraded the food in the mass hall, I'll be even happier. " Tucker replied as he also took in the new buildings and clean water of the lake and open fields.

" Last one in is an ugly ghost! " Dash shouted, and everyone took off for the clean and clear water, the guys taking their shirts off as they did, except for Danny of course, mainly because of his birthmark, though everyone knew about it, he was still self-conscious about it.

The girls followed as well but stopped at the dock or at the bank, so they could get to their swimsuits without falling over themselves. They got whistles, howls and cat calls as they revealed their swimsuits.

Danny had just resurfaced from the water when he heard Dash's comment,

" Wow! Check out Manson! Since when did she get so hot?! " he was near by and talking to Kwan, who was also ogling Sam as she was actually wearing a two-piece suit without her usual goth attire to cover her body from the sun. She had changed over the years, just as Danny, Tucker, and Valerie had.

She had the athletic build of a runner, seeing as she and Tucker were always running on the ground to keep up with him when he would fight in the air with a ghost. She may not look it, but she was strong and thanks to Valerie helping her with some defense and offense moves, something he was happy for in case he, Tucker, or his family wasn't there, she could hold off the enemy until he, or someone else did get there to help.

She didn't have any abs showing, but she was toned, her hair was longer, but she kept it up in a bun with a tuft sticking up at the top of her head. And unlike nearly all the girls in their grade and above, her breasts didn't try to push out of her shirt or her bra, which he couldn't help but notice about some of the girls in school, something he thought was a sign that they were getting desperate to get his attention, seeing as he was ' single ' and famous the world over. And her skin was still paler than the other girls, which he was fine with, she wouldn't be her if she tanned and fit in with the other girls. She still didn't wear that much make up , just her usual purple lipstick and black nail polish.

Danny knew she was hot and that she was also beautiful, gorgeous, smart; very smart, funny; in her own way that only her friends could understand, tough, brave, he could go on and on about her and he would protect her with his life because he loved her that much and wasn't about to let some dumb jock; though they were now on better terms, think that he could try and steal **his** girl away from him, which of course he knew Sam wouldn't do anyway because she loved him just as much as he loved her and that they were both loyal to the other. Even if they didn't let anyone know about them being together now, except for his family, Tucker, Val, and her grandma. Though her parents were getting suspicious of how they would act sometimes.

While Dash was still talking with Kwan about how hot and fine Sam was and thinking about going over there to talk to her, Danny's eyes flashed green and he shot 2 small ecto-rays at him and Kwan's asses, it wasn't that strong of a blast, but enough to get the point across to them that they had better back off **his** Sam.

He grinned in satisfaction when they yelped and looked around to see what had ' bit ' them as he swam over to Sam, as she was one of several girls sitting on the bank watching the boys and the other girls swim and play. He smirked wicked at her when she caught his eye and started to walk out of the water towards her, making the girls close to her squeal as his white t-shirt stuck to him and showed his slightly bulging muscles(the shirt's not see through, again birthmark) that were gradually getting bigger as he continued to fight ghosts, if he kept it up, he's pretty sure he'd be as muscular and tall as his evil future self, loathe as he hates to admit that, but at least he knew that he wouldn't be an evil, sadistic, psychopath.

His grin got bigger as he saw the reaction he got from Sam, who was just sitting there wide-eyed and speechless. He got a little hot under the collar when he saw that she was wearing a DP patterned bathing suit instead of her skulls & bones 1. And knowing her, she had designed it herself as there was the 2 smaller DP in the middle of her top and a bigger DP in the middle of the bottom piece below her abdomen nearly touching her womanhood, making him wonder if it was really water falling from his brow or a bead of sweat. Both the top and bottom had 3 crisscross strings, with the top 3 forming into 1 to tie at her back.

Sam opened her mouth to greet him, but the girls next to her, beat her to it,

" Hi Danny! " they said sweetly, trying to lure him away from the pale and in their opinion, almost flat-chested goth.

" Hi girls. " he greeted politely with a short wave and polite nod before sitting down next to Sam, making the girls pout and sag their shoulders in disappointment of not getting him away from his best friend.

" Not joining in on the fun? " he asked her, stretching out, making the girls look over and giggle silly.

" They may have cleaned that lake up, but I'm still not getting in there. There's no telling what kind of chemicals they used to get it to look like that. " she replied with her usual grin in place.

" It seems fine to me. And it's nice and cool. " he said with a mischievous glint in his ice blue eyes and a grin to match, trying to entice her, but she wasn't taking the bait,

" No thanks. " she said through a smile and short laugh at his antics.

" I'll swim with you Danny! " Paulina squealed as she overheard their conversation a lustful glim in her eyes as she looked Danny up and down like a piece of meat, making the couple want to gag.

" He's not talking to you Paulina. " Sam retorted back, getting mad.

" I don't need your input, you flat-chested goth freak! " Paulina also retorted in a growl and a glare at her. However, she backed up when she saw Danny's eyes flash neon green as he and Sam glared back at her.

" Paulina, I would appreciate it if you would treat my friends some respect. I know what your trying to do and I don't like it. I already told you and the other girls that I'm taken and I'm not giving up my girl for you or any other girl. Now could you please leave? " Danny said calmly, though his eyes stayed green, showing that he wasn't cool with how she was treating Sam.

" Oh yeah? Then why are you always hanging out with this cheap trash? Where's your girlfriend at now? I'm surprised that your so-called girlfriend is fine with you hanging out with that sorry excuse of a…" Paulina didn't get no further in her angry rant as she was taken to the ground by an angry goth.

" Shut it you, you shallow little wench! " Sam shouted as she through a punch at Paulina's face.

Before Danny could intervene, Dash hollered out,

" CAT FIGHT! "

" More like a tiger and a kitten fight. " Danny muttered as Kwan shouted,

" IT'S MANSON AND PAULINA! "

Danny growled under his breathe as every boy came out of the lake to surround the girls that were still fighting.

Tucker of course was filming it, making Danny glare at his friend, " Really Tuck? Really? " he asked as he turned back to the fight.

Paulina was on the ground with Sam on top of her, punching her in the face and sides, while Paulina clawed at her face, arms, sides, anything that would get her off with 1 hand while pulling at her hair with the other until she grabbed hold of Sam's top and pulled it off, hoping that would get her off, it didn't for a minute until their was whistling and wolf howls coming from the boys did Sam stop and realize that her top was off. And then Paulina kicked her in the stomach and off her.

" Sam! " Danny and Tucker exclaimed, Danny going to her.

Taking a look at her, Paulina grinned wickedly and pointed at Sam laughing,

" Wow you really are a freak! You got both your nipples pierced! "

But she was the only 1 laughing as she felt a tug on her top and then her 1 piece was down on the ground. She screamed and quickly covered herself as she opened her eyes and was surprised to see that Sam was standing there with Danny behind her covering her breasts with his hands, him glaring deadly at her and every guy around them with glowing green eyes and a wicked smile of her own, telling her that she was the 1 who had pulled her suit down.

" Oh, you bitch! " Paulina went after her again, but Mr. Lancer's voice stopped her.

" Call of the Wild! What is going on here?! "

" That Goth freak attacked me for no reason! " Paulina accused as she quickly pulled her suit up before he got any closer, but Danny kept his hands to Sam's breasts, only now he was covering her with his arms crossed over her chest and holding her to him.

" More like you attacked me because you got mad that you couldn't get the guy you were lusting after. " Sam retorted, swiping her hair out of her face before crossing her arms as best as she could with Danny's strong arms around her.

" Fenton! Why are your arms in that area of Ms. Manson?! " Lancer asked as he now noticed how the 2 were standing.

" Would you rather I let these other guys try and grope her? Or go around without her top on that Paulina pulled off her? " Danny retorted, turning his green eyes to Lancer, making the older man flinch, still not used to seeing those glowing green eyes on his student after being used to the blue for so long.

" Just go invisible or intangiable or whatever it is that you do and take her to her cabin and then go to the nurse to get those scratches taken care of while I speak with Ms. Sanchez. " Lancer replied insistently as he watched both disappear and hopefully went to do as he asked, turning to Paulina, he was about say something when Tucker came forward with his PDA….

 **With Danny & Sam**

" When did you get your nipples pierced? " was his first question as they got to Sam's cabin to get her a change of clothes with her on the bed looking for said clothes while he looked her over before he took her to the nurse.

" On my birthday. 1 of my goth friends suggested it. And I thought…' what the hell, give my parents another reason to think I'm going dark '. " she replied.

She was stopped in her search by his hand under her chin, gently turning her to him so he could look at the other side of her face at the scratches there, his eyes straying to her uncovered breasts a 2nd time, the 1st time being when Paulina had pulled her top off. He quickly looked back to her face and the scratches.

" You can look, you know. " she said quietly as he examines the long scratch on her neck.

" I'm afraid if I do, we won't get to the nurse. " he replied in the same tone looking into her eyes.

" Would that be so bad? " she asked, leaning into him as he leaned down to kiss her.

Their lips barely touched when the door burst open and Danny moved to cover Sam with his body. Turning to the door, they relaxed when they saw that it was only their friend Val.

" You behaving yourselves in here? " she asked with her usual sassy tone and hand on her hip that was cocked to 1 side and a raised eyebrow, she was starting to look like her future self, but without her suit on constantly and longer hair.

" Yes. " they answered together, with only her, his family, Tucker, and Sam's nana, knowing about them, she didn't bat an eye when Danny got off Sam and returned to his sitting position as she went back to look for the clothes she needed.

" And just so ya know, I came here to make sure that Danny here wasn't in here with ya while ya were changing. " she continued.

" Fine. I'll be outside guarding the door. Like a good boy. " Danny huffed tiredly, jokingly as he stood up and left the cabin, getting a light shove and a laugh from Valerie as he went.

" So. Pierced tits huh? When were ya going to tell me about this? " Valerie teased her best friend as she got dressed in short black shorts with a day of the dead skull on 1 leg of the shorts and a white DP patch on the other.

" And a tattoo too? Oh, you rebellious girl you! " she continued as she spotted a medium-sized black and white striped tiger in a climbing pattern with its mouth open in a hiss or a roar with amethyst eyes on her shoulder blade as she turned away from her after putting her bra on to get a flowing, almost see-through black tank top with a white spiderweb pattern on the front half.

Putting the shirt on, Sam replied, " I've had the tattoo longer than the piercings. And the only 1 who knows about that is my grandma, Danny, Tucker, and now you. I didn't tell my boys about the piercings because Tucker is like a brother to me and that would just be weird and awkward, and I had planned on surprising Danny with it when we, uh…"

" Have sex? " Valerie supplied easily, making Sam blush and her laugh. " Oh, come on! You 2 have been together for 3 years now and ya still haven't got to 3rd base yet? "

" 1) We were still too young for that for the 1st 2 years we've been dating and this year we have on a couple times gotten close to going further. 2) With the ghosts always seeming to show up at the wrong time and if it ain't the ghosts, his sister is busting through the door. "

" What about Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? Don't they try to interrupt you? "

" Are you kidding? They actually want us to do the deed! Saying that they'll keep Jazz away or the ghosts away when Danny's ghost sense goes off! Also saying that they waited long enough for us to get together and didn't want to wait 'til they were too old to not hold their grandkids or not remember their names! " Sam laughed as she saw Valerie's face, like she couldn't decide to either laugh or not believe a word she just heard.

" Usually most parents try to prevent their teenage son and his teenage girlfriend from going to far. "

" Yeah, that would be **my** parents. My grandma on the other hand is with Danny's parents, only she said she wants to be a great grandma at least 3 times before she goes to grandpa and her family up in the wild blue yonder. " Sam laughed a little remembering how her grandma was on board with Danny's parents and wanting grandkids.

They were quiet for a moment when they heard a knock at the cabin door and Danny's head came through the door, the rest of him was outside standing on the porch,

" All clear? " he asked with a grin, obviously hoping to get a peek of a naked Sam.

His answer was a pillow to his face, but with him being intangible, the pillow hit the door and slid down to the floor.

" Your too late Ghost boy, she done got her clothes on and ready to go see the nurse! " Valerie teased him with a smile and a laugh at his pouty face. " Besides, ya still need to take her to the nurse and get these wounds cleaned, there's no telling where that shallow bitch's nails have gotten into or what for that matter. " she continued as she and Sam walked to the door.

Danny pulled his head from the door and moved to let them out, holding the door until they were fully out and shutting it behind them as they all then went to the nurse.

" What happened to the wench anyway? " Sam asked.

" Sent to clean out the trash cans around the grounds, tried to blame ya for the fight, but thanks to the Mayor, who had recorded the whole thing, with a few blurred images, " Valerie looked towards her breasts to let her know that that was what was blurred out, " Of course, she tried to justify herself, but Lancer wasn't listening as it showed that she started it and had pulled your top off and that ya were just defending yourself and finishing it. By the way, I think we still need to work on your offense. " she continued, commenting on her fight with Paulina.

" Well I would've done better if she hadn't made me mad. " Sam replied as they made it to the nurse's office, something that wasn't there the last time they were there.

Valerie and Danny stayed outside the door waiting for her when Tucker came up to them, " She ok? " was the 1st thing he said, concern on his face and eyes for his best friend. He also had the athletic build of a runner with his usual beret and glasses, but with jeans and sleeveless yellow tank top.

" Don't know yet, just got her here. " Danny answered him, thumbs in his pockets.

" I hope she doesn't get anything contagious. " Tucker commented as he stood beside Valerie.

" Well if she starts coughing up pea soup and her head starts spinning later on in the week, then we can worry and hope there's a church near-by with some holy water. " Valerie replied, making her friends laugh as the door opened and Sam came out with a few bandages and an ice pack to her stomach, that was starting to bruise from the kick.

" Well? What's the verdict? " Danny asked.

" Other than keeping these clean and come back for another ice pack if needed? I'll be fine. Unless I start coughing up pea soup and my head starts spinning later than you can worry. " she replied, repeating what she had heard what Valerie had joked just before she came out, making her friends laugh again at the joke.

" If she does, wouldn't that mean we'd also have to dose Paulina with the holy water too? " Tucker asked, joking.

" Nah. Sam's more important. Just let her run rampant. " Danny replied with a wink to Sam, making her blush more than when he said that she was more important.

" Ok, but if more people start coughing up pea soup and their heads spin, than it's all on you. " Valerie also replied with a smile.

" So, back to the lake? " Tucker asked, wrapping his arms around Sam and Danny's necks, with Sam wrapping hers around Val's neck, bringing her into the small group hug.

" Nah. How about we go see what else is different around here? Maybe they actually put in working bathrooms. Or put an actual trail that leads to that waterfall me, Sam, and Wulf found. " Danny replied, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and walking with his friends/girlfriend around the area.

 **Time skip, a few days later, Mass hall, lunch time**

Lancer was by the main door keeping watch of the kids and making sure that there wasn't any trouble, so far nothing was wrong or out of place, except a couple of missing black-haired teens. He at first didn't think nothing of it, thinking that the 2 must be outside eating their lunch, upon looking outside at the picnic tables however, he didn't see them.

So, he went to the 2 people that were closest to the missing teens,

" Mr. Mayor, Ms. Gray? You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson are would you? " he asked them.

Valerie finished chewing her food first to answer him as Tucker was still stuffing his face and didn't hear him, " They had went on 1 of the new hiking trails earlier and said that they'd be back when it was time for lunch. " she answered, though that was a bit of a lie, she knew that the 2 just went up the trail to be alone for a while. Or they really could be sight seeing and looking for wild edible berries that Sam had talked about.

" Well it's lunch time and they have yet to show up. " Lancer replied.

" Maybe they lost track of the time? I'm sure their fine Mr. Lancer. After all, Danny and Sam are capable of taking care of themselves if something or some ghost showed up. Which is probably what's taking them so long to get here. " Valerie retaliated.

" Hmm. Perhaps. I'll have the kitchen staff keep extra trays warm for them. " he replied back after thinking more about the 2's absence as it was now an excuse for them and the other 2 before him to be late for class or in Tucker's case, doing political stuff as well as helping Fenton with the ghosts.

" Do try and get ahold of them and let them know, will you? " he said as he left to go to the kitchen.

Valerie waited until he was out of ear shot to call Danny and Sam on her wrist phone. " Guys? Are ya there? Your missing lunch and Lancer has the kitchen staff hold trays for ya. " she said when the line opened, and she saw Sam and Danny's faces on the split screens.

" We'll be there in a few. I just wanted to take a few more pictures, there is this beautiful white-tailed deer in front of us with a baby! " Sam gushed quietly as she cut the call and went to go get as close as she could to the deer's without scaring them away.

" And while she's doing that, I'm going to go to take a whizz over there behind that tree. We'll be there soon, and tell Lancer, I can't believe I'm saying this, but tell him thanks. " Danny said and cut the call as well just as Lancer went passed Valerie, hearing the last of Danny's words,

" You can tell him that I said your welcome. " he said with a wistful smile.

" Ya got it Mr. Lancer. " she replied with a kind smile of her own before looking at Tucker in disgust at his eating habits.

" Do you even chew that? " she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **With Danny & Sam**

Danny had just finished taking a whizz and used the hand sanitizer on his hands after buttoning and zipping his pants back as he came out from behind the tree to see that Sam was squatted down behind a bush with her camera in her lap and looking disappointed.

" Hey what's the matter? " he asked coming over to her, thinking that she may have hurt one of her ankles or legs. But when he got closer, he saw that the mother deer and her fawn were gone, well not totally gone, he could seem them further away from them, keeping them in their sights.

" Took off before you get a good picture? " he guessed as he looked down at her camera and saw that Sam had zoomed in on the pair, but at the last second had took off leaving a blurred and displaced picture of the 2, answering his question.

" Yeah. If only I hadn't broken that stick scaring her and her baby. " she answered, knowing that she couldn't get close again because the mother was aware of her now.

Danny thought for minute looking at Sam and then at the deer's. He grinned as he reached down for her to take his hand, she did and turned to go back to the camp but was stopped by Danny's hand. Looking back at him with a raised eyebrow in slight confusion.

" I thought you wanted to take their picture? " he asked, going intangible, still grinning.

Sam quickly caught on to what he was getting at and she too grinned as he made her intangible as well and then they went invisible as Danny pulled her to him and held her back to his front and took to the air, heading towards the mother and fawn, moving down wind so that the mother wouldn't smell them, she may not be able to see them, but she could still smell them and that would spook her into running even further away from them.

Danny got so close to the 2 that they could reach out and touch them. Sam didn't even have to use the zoom on her camera as she held it up and began taking pictures of the 2, her camera was set to where the usual beeping noise it made when taking a picture was on silent and the flash was off as well, not being needed as it was a bright sunny day.

Sam got some very good pictures of the two interacting and one of the fawn nursing from his mother. Putting her camera down, she reached out slowly taking advantage of the cool breeze blowing to lightly touch the soft fur of the fawn making the fawn think that it was the wind moving its fur and not human hands.

Danny watched her with a look of admiration and a wistful smile as he suddenly had an image of her combing her fingers through a small head of messy black-hair as she held an amethyst eyed baby girl.

The wind changed direction then and the mother smelled them, taking to the woods in a run, her fawn right behind her. When they were out of sight, Danny lowered them to the ground, going tangible and visible again, still holding Sam to him, resting his chin on her head, inhaling her lilac shampoo.

" Thank you. " she said quietly still looking at where the mother and fawn took off, smiling gently, almost as if she too had the same image in her head. Given that the 2 seemed to have a psychic bond, he wouldn't be surprised if she did and his smile broaden.

They stayed like for a while longer before Danny tighten his arms around her again, letting her know that he was about to take to the air. She held on to his strong arms as he took to the air and took them back to camp.

 **Here's the 1** **st** **ch. Hope ya'll like it! I'm thinking about making this a 2-shot, maybe a 3 let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days was uneventful with the kids playing games, canoeing, arts and crafts, hiking, swimming again, relaxing, sunbathing when they weren't doing anything important. Paulina left Sam alone, Sam's scratches healed up nicely, not because of the medicine that the nurse gave her to use to keep them clean, but because of the same berries and other natural healing herbs that she had used or found when helping Wulf. She didn't have to go back for an ice pack either as the bruise didn't hurt anymore either after that first dose of natural healing herbs.

Right now, Sam was under a tree, reading a vampire romance novel that she had brought along with her. She was so into the book, that she didn't hear the person coming up behind her until she was up in the air, in her shock, she dropped her book to the ground and screamed as she saw the lake coming into her view, she had enough time to draw in a breath before she was under the water.

She knew who it was that had done this, there was only 1 person she knew that had this kind speed, agility, stealth, and strength to do this without being easily detected.

Opening her eyes, she was correct. There in front of her with a goofy grin on his handsome face, was her boyfriend, she glared at him while he just waved, before going to her, wrapped his arm around her and brought them up to the surface.

Gasping in a gulp of air, and calming a little, Sam smacked Danny in the chest, a hollow thump greeted her as he laughed, and she rubbed her now sore hand.

He reached out to her and took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her sore hand before also gently rubbing it in his own hand, a repentant smile on his face.

" Sorry. But you looked like you needed to cool off. " he said to her.

" Why? I was just fine. " she replied with a slight grin.

He pulled her closer to him and said in a whisper, " Well to me, you looked just so damn hot. " pulling away, he laughed at her blush, before an annoying voice shouted out,

" Look everyone! The goth freak and Danny are flirting! Whichever 1 of you girls that Danny is seeing needs to stop her! "

" Want to let them know now? " Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

He merely smiled wickedly before pulling her to him and kissed her right in front of everyone.

They heard the gasps and then a few whistles and cat calls, wolf howls and an angry scream from Paulina as she had figured it out when no girl came over to the 2.

They pulled away, but not far, " Take a breath. " he whispered.

When she did, he copied her, kissed her again and brought them under the water away from their peers' prying eyes and noises.

As they kissed under the water, their hands began to roam, and Danny decided to try out a new trick, that he had gotten at the end of last year,

' _you ok? '_ he asked.

' _yes…are you talking to me through your mind? '_ she answered, jumping slightly when one of his hands slid over stomach, near her breast.

' _like the new trick? '_

' _comes in handy. '_

' _then I think you'll love this. '_ he replied, and she could hear the mischievousness in his voice before she saw in her mind's eye an image of them as they were in the water now, with the only difference being that they were the only 1's there and they were naked, making love in the water with the sun shining down through the water.

She moaned at the image and could even feel him moving inside of her as she rubbed against him, but then the need for air came and the image was stopped. They came up through the surface again, gasping for air and blushing slightly at the cheers and whistles coming from their classmates, except for 1 screaming and acting like spoiled 2-year-old that didn't get her way and a few of the girls groaning in disappointment at the thought that now they'll have to go after someone else.

They touched foreheads, looking into the other's eyes, " That was hot. " she said low enough for only him to hear as they gasped.

" That was just a start. " he said with a mysterious tone as he kissed her again before she could ask what he meant by that statement.

" Alright you lovebirds, that's enough with the kissing! " Lancer's voice broke through the haze of the love bubble they had created just a mere few minutes ago.

They separated but didn't go far as they dove under the water and swam around, along with the rest of the kids after the news of them together settled down but was to be the main thing to be talked about at lunch later.

 **Time skip, that night, Sam & Val's cabin**

The cabin was quiet with nothing but the sound of the crickets, frogs, and in the distance, a wolf howled up the full moon and the occupants soft breathing or light snores.

The door to the cabin opened silently and a figure silently tiptoed inside the cabin towards the 2 beds. With the light of the moon shining down on the beds, the figure moved away from 1 and to the 1 that was near the window.

A glinting in the light of the moon showed a knife being raised and a slash was made across the 1 sleeping's side, waking her up and scream as the window was broken and a large furred figure came in, tackling the intruder to the ground with a loud snarl as another scream came from the intruder, then the lights were turned on, followed by another scream.

The door slammed opened and Danny, in ghost form was there with Tucker and a few of the boys and girls that was near Sam and Val's cabin, looking around the cabin to see what was wrong.

The first thing they all saw was a large glowing black and grey wolf-like creature in a green outfit, on top of…

" Paulina?! What the hell are ya doing in here?! " Valerie demanded angrily, no longer scared of the wolf-like creature with the others there.

" Sam! " Danny called out flying over to her, she was clutching her side, it was bleeding, not badly, but enough to be noticed. He pressed the blanket to the wound, stopping the bleeding.

" Get this thing off me, Danny! " Paulina screamed, wanting him to save her.

" _Wulf, kio iri sur?! "_ Danny asked, turning to the wolf-like creature just as Lancer came in, 1 of the students must've went and got him,

" Werewolves of London! What is going on! " He shouted.

" Could someone please get this thing off me before it eats me! " Paulina whined.

" _Wulf,_ _trankviligi!_ " Danny said to the creature.

Wulf turned to Danny, _" Malbona Knabino! Wulf, proteki amikon Sam! "_ he said.

" _Kion vi celas? "_ Danny asked.

Everyone there watched with raised eyebrows as their hero talked in another language to the creature, who spoke the same language.

" _Malnona Knabino vundis amika Sam per klingo! "_ Wulf answered.

" _Kion!_ What! " Danny switched and looked angrily at Paulina but didn't see a blade until he looked beside her and saw a knife near her hand.

" Tucker get that knife away from Paulina! " he said pointing to it.

Tucker got the knife up and out of Paulina's reach.

" What is going on?! " Lancer asked again in even more confusion.

" Paulina attacked Sam! Wulf was protecting her! Someone go get the nurse! " Danny answered, making sure that the blanket was secured to Sam's side before walking to Paulina, standing above her with a deadly glare and if looks could kill, Paulina would've been dead right then and there.

" You really are a shallow little wench, aren't you? " he growled out. " You just can't admit the fact that I don't love you nor will I ever love you or want to be with you. You or any other girl except for Sam. If not for a promise I made, I would gladly have my friend here tear you to shreds and not think twice about it or have any regrets. But I think a few days in the ghost zone will work for now. " he continued in the same tone, making everyone present shiver.

" _Wulf, povis vi malferma portalo? "_ he asked.

" _Kompreneble. "_ Wulf replied, unsheathing his claws in 1 hand and tore a portal open big enough to put Paulina through.

" Wait! " Paulina pleaded, but tonight, Danny Phantom was not going to listen to what she had to say as he asked Wulf to throw her into the portal and then close it back.

" _Dankon. "_ Danny thanked him, hand on his shoulder in gratitude.

" _Bonvenon. "_ Wulf replied nodding his head to his friend before going to check on Sam, now that the threat had been dealt with.

" _Amika Sam? "_ Wulf asked.

" _Dankon Wulf. "_ Sam replied with a gentle smile scratching him behind his ear, making him nuzzle into her hand and stomp his foot.

" _Bonvenon amika Sam. "_ he replied with a smile but then frowned seeing her bloody blanket, _" Vundi? "_ he asked.

" _Ne Malbone. "_ she answered as the nurse came in and nearly fainted at seeing Wulf there with Sam.

" Don't worry, he's a friend. " Danny calmed her as he caught her arm before she fell to the ground.

" If you say so, Mr. Phantom. " she replied a little shakily as he helped her to Sam's bed.

Sam slowly pulled the blanket away, hissing as it pulled on the slash, causing it to start bleeding again. The nurse quickly assessed the wound and treated it, luckily, she determined, that Sam did not need stitches, saying that at the last second Paulina lost her nerve, causing the slash instead of a stab wound that could have been almost fatal for Sam.

Danny had changed back as the nurse put the bandages around Sam's waist and was now sitting next to her, holding her other hand.

When she was done, she told Sam to come to her the first thing in the morning so that she could change the bandage, check, and clean the wound again, Sam nodded in understanding and saying that she would do that.

The nurse asked Valerie if she was hurt before she left as she had noticed that the girl hadn't moved from her bed, Valerie replied that she was fine, just a little shaken up from the whole thing. The nurse nodded and then shooed the other students out of the cabin so that the girls could rest, though she didn't ask Danny to leave, she figured that he would want to stay and make sure no other crazed fangirl wanted to come in and try to take his girlfriend away from him again, though given the look, his tone, and what that wolf creature had done, she didn't think any of them were that brave to try it.

Lancer held back, " Is it wise leaving a living person in that ghost zone for an unknown period of time? " he asked at the door, still giving uneasy glances to Wulf.

" Don't know. I'll know when I go and bring her back. After Sam's wound's healed up. " Danny answered shortly, letting Lancer know that he wasn't in the mood for talking right now and just wanted him to leave.

Lancer just nodded as well and left the 4…5; he spotted Tucker near Valerie then, shutting the door behind him, trusting them to behave themselves and not do anything inappropriate, seeing as there was an adult-like creature in the room and that Ms. Manson was hurt.

" Get that thought out of your head, right now. " Sam said a few minutes after he left, and the room was left silent.

" What thought? " Danny replied nonchalantly, earning a smack on the back of the head by Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Wulf, mostly because he saw them doing it to him, thinking it was a form of friendship.

" The 1 where you think we shouldn't have told them about us and this wouldn't have happened! " Sam replied exasperated, crossing her arms and glaring at him, flinching slightly.

" It would've come out somehow anyway and how was we to know that Paulina would've done something like this? And by the way, how do you know Esperanto?! " Tucker replied, looking at Sam.

" I've been studying it. " Sam and Danny answered, looking at each other than at Tucker and Valerie, " Who were you talking to? " they asked at the same again.

Tucker looked at Sam, 3 years and neither she or Danny had told him that she could speak Wulf's language or that she and Danny now became more fluent with it than Tucker himself was.

" Uh, surprise? " she replied with an uneasy smile.

" So, uh, this is Wulf huh? " Valerie asked breaking the tension in the room.

" Yep! Wulf, _ci estas Valerie. Si estas_ _amika_. " Danny introduced her to him.

Wulf came over to her, sniffed her a few times before giving her a big slopping lick, covering her entire face.

" _Wulf kiel vi! "_ he said with a big grin.

" What did he say? " Valerie asked as she wiped the saliva off her face with a towel that Tucker gave her from her bedpost.

" He said that he likes you. " Sam answered as Danny was busy laughing at her cowlick, which she has yet to notice and wondered why he was laughing.

 **Time skip, lunch time, a week later**

Both Lancer and their P.E. teacher was in the mass hall, along with all the students, well almost all of them. Lancer once again noticed an absence of 2 black-haired teens and once again went to the 2's friends and asked,

" No Mr. Fenton or Ms. Manson again today. Care to elaborate on where they went? "

" Just hiking again. " Tucker answered this time as he then went back to his lunch as Valerie was eating hers.

Lancer let it go for now, looking outside to see if he could spot them coming in, he was surprised to see…

" Call of the wild! It's snowing! " he exclaimed, making everyone turn to him like he had finally lost it, but then they looked outside and were shocked to see the snow and that the ground was being covered with said snow, the lake had even frozen over.

" Danny and Sam are still out there! " Valerie exclaimed as she saw how quick the snow was building up all over the camp grounds.

" I'm sure their fine. " Tucker commented, not worried at all, making Valerie look at him in question, then drag him off to have a private word,

" What's going on? Did Danny do this? " she asked him in a whisper, not wanting to draw attention to them.

" And if he did? " he asked back.

" Why? " she replied.

" He just wanted to get Sam away for awhile and relax a bit, take her mind off what happened with Paulina. The snow won't last long, just long enough to keep the adults and the others from going out to look for them. " he answered.

" Mmmm Mmm. Man, I wish I had a guy like that. " she commented, a little jealous of her friend's relationship.

" Hello?! Still a good looking and single guy right here! " Tucker exclaimed glaring lightly at her.

" Uh Huh. And a good looking single guy that ain't nothing but a skirt chaser, has been since the hormones kicked in. " she ousted as she turned away and back to her lunch.

" But at least I'm considerate! " he called back.

 **With Danny & Sam**

" Are you going to tell me where it is that we're going? " Sam asked as they flew over the woods with their backpacks.

Danny had come to her in her and Valerie's cabin and had told her to pack her swimsuit and a change of clothes and be outside in 5 minutes. After that, he turned them invisible and flew them out of the camp grounds as dark clouds formed around the area.

She was curious about that and had asked him, all he said was that it was, so they wouldn't be bothered, though she liked the idea of them not being bothered by their peers and the adults, she still wondered what was going in that head of his as he took them further away from the camp grounds.

" You'll see when we get there. " he answered, keeping his eyes forward, looking for whatever it is that he was looking for.

They were quiet for a little a while until Danny began to dive down to the ground. As he got closer, she could hear a waterfall, looking around for the source, she saw a familiar 1. It was the same 1 that she, Danny, and Wulf went to, to help Tucker, their peers, Lancer, and their P.E. teacher when Walker had kidnapped them.

The water was crystal clear, she could see places that were deep enough to swim and dive under. The sun shining down through the clouds bouncing off the water making it more beautiful, making her wish she had thought to bring her camera with them to take a picture from this height and angle. She'd have to ask Danny to bring her back before they left for Amity to take a couple pictures.

As they landed, she asked, " Why did you bring us here? "

" I brought you here to relax and forget about what happened for a while. " he answered, nearly losing his balance when she hugged him in gratitude.

" Thank you! " she shouted, kissing him and nearly let go of him as he did lose his balance and they tumbled over, with him cushioning her fall so that she wouldn't get hurt anymore than she already was.

Pulling away from her lips, he asked, " You alright? "

" Yeah. I'm good. " she replied a little breathless as she looked down at him for a minute before leaning back down kissing him again.

He returned it and soon their hands began to roam as they made out. He was still mindful of her wound, though it had healed up good, the nurse told her to still be careful with it or it could open up again.

When his hand brushed the bandage, at her side, she moaned, either in pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure, but he stopped and pulled away from her to see if she was alright.

Before he could get the words out, she said, " I'm fine. Keep going. " leaning back, straddling his waist, taking his hands with her and placed them to her breasts, he could feel that she was wearing a bikini top instead of her bra and could feel the tiny bars through the fabric.

He rubbed at them, gently at first, but hearing her moan, he rubbed harder, making her hips grind against his, her gasp made him stop again, he knew what she felt, it wasn't the 1st time she had felt it either, nor was it the 1st time that she reached down and rubbed his hardening cock through his clothing, making him groan in return at her touch and buck his hips up wanting to feel more of her touch.

Back home the furthest they got was to their underwear before a ghost, his sister, or her parents came bursting through his door(Jazz) or running up the stairs(her parents).

But now, out here in the wilds of nature, their peers and the adults back at the camp caught up in a snow storm, they wouldn't have anyone to stop or interrupt them.

Except for maybe her injury, she hissed as he held her to him, 1 of his hands under her shirt and top, rubbing and pinching at her pierced nipples, tugging lightly at the bars there, making her moan in pleasure at the sensation it created, the other grazed her side again a little too hard.

Pulling away, he asked again, " Do you want to stop? "

" Hell no I don't want to stop. Please keep going. " she replied breathlessly, rubbing his harden length, making him moan, placing his head between her breasts and pull her to him again.

" If it hurts more, tell me to stop. " he said into her stomach, his breath tickling her belly, making her giggle lightly as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

" I'll try. " she replied, rubbing him a little harder, as he gently laid her down on the grass as he moaned deeper at her touch. Taking her shirt and bikini top off as he did.

She tried to hide, knowing that she didn't have the biggest breasts around, but Danny stopped her,

" Don't. Besides, you said I could look, remember? " he said and teased with a smirk that earned him a near bite to the nose as he had her hands in his and she couldn't break out of his grip despite being strong herself, he was still stronger and could use his strength when needed.

He laughed as he pulled away from her near bite, " Careful Sammy, or I'll bite back. " he teased again smiling, making Sam squirm a little as she noticed that he was starting to get fangs. Something that she had failed to notice until now, making her wonder how long they were like that before she did.

Before she could ask, however, he ducked down to her neck and she felt said fangs graze her pulse point in a light bite, making her thrust up, causing them to moan as she brushed against his length with her thigh. He bit down a little, 1 of his fangs scratched her, making her hiss at the feeling.

He moved away, his eyes widening at seeing the scratch, before he could apologize, she moved up and brought his lips back to hers, and thrust up against him again as her hands, now free from his grip reached for the end of his shirt and started to pull it up and off him, stopping their kiss as she did.

Her hands went up to his shoulders first then slowly down, tracing his strong muscles that were slowly getting more defined and stronger as the years went on. The slight 6-pack that was starting to show, the V forming at the waist of his jeans, the baseball sized biceps of his arms when he flexed them…

" Mmmm! " she moaned, she had been so caught up in admiring his developing muscles that she hadn't noticed him going back to her neck, sucking at the scratch drawing a little blood, and sneaking a hand to her thigh, slowly going up to the waist of her black shorty short jeans, unbuttoning them and snuck his hand in and place a finger to her clit, rubbing it as he added another 2 inside of her, feeling how wet she was as he moved down to 1 of her pierced nipples.

Not wanting to be outdone, she took her hands to the waist of his jeans shorts and unbuttoned them, pulling them and his boxer briefs down just enough to free his length to the air, making him groan as the air touched his burning flesh before growling when he felt her hands on him.

Stroking him, rubbing his tip, spreading his pre-cum over the head and then to the rest of his length.

' _Oh my God, how is THAT going to fit inside of me?! '_ she thought as she felt how big he was, pretty sure that he was bigger than a normal 16-year-old was, not that she had anything to go by, other than the health books from P.E. & health class. And it's probably because it's her 1st time too that he looked so big,

' _I mean, my hands are small too and he is taller and getting bigger than me. His hands are bigger than mine, so are Tucker's, hell Val's hands are bigger than mine, well maybe slightly bigger than mine and…ohhh'_ " Ohhh! " she moaned out loud as she felt him sucking and nipping at her breasts, looking down at him, she nearly came undone as he looked back up at her with 1 nipple in his mouth before releasing it and going over to the other and giving it the same treatment. She had almost forgot about his fingers inside of her before he started to thrust them faster and rub her clit harder, making her thrust up into his hand, wanting them to go deeper inside of her, but her barrier stopped them, making her groan at the slight pain from them hitting it.

Her grip on his shaft tighten as well as her stroking quickened, causing him to speed up on thrusting his fingers until she came with a shout and him come in her hand and onto her shorts, some even going to her stomach.

Groaning, he said, " Sorry. "

Breathless she replied, " It's fine. " pulling her hand up to her face, she saw him watching her as she then stuck her tongue out and licked 1 of her fingers clean of the cum there, her eyes widened as she felt him harden again and shivered as his eyes flashed green and, in a flash, her shorts and underwear was gone along with his own before he was above her again.

Taking a quick glance to her bandage to see if it was still alright before going to her eyes with question as he pressed his hips to hers, his length touched her opening, but didn't go inside, making them moan at the sensation.

" Sam? " he asked.

She knew what he was asking, and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs to his thighs. She gasped as he turned them and was back on the ground with her on top of him, his hands on her waist, holding her steady as she placed her hands to his chest and her knees rested at the ground.

" You set the pace. " he said, wanting her to go at her own pace instead of him setting it for her.

She smile shyly at his meaning before leaning down and kissing him gently in thanks as she leaned back, rising up and over his shaft, balancing herself with 1 hand on his stomach, the other reached down to his thick, long shaft, stroking him slightly, making him moan a little before groaning deeply as he watched her settle herself to his shaft and start to go down on him.

He couldn't describe the feeling of having to finally be inside of her like this, her head thrown back in ecstasy, breasts sticking out to him, begging him to latch onto again and suck them until he left his mark on them like he had to her neck.

He felt her barrier then, seeing her stop for a moment, she readied herself to go further, grabbing onto his hands for support as she rose up again,

" Help me? " she asked nervously, her grip tightening on his hands.

He nodded and as she dropped down, he thrusted up, breaking her barrier as she screamed out from the pain, collapsing onto him and cried from the pain of both the break and movement from falling onto him.

They didn't move for several minutes, Danny's arms were around her, 1 wiping away the tears and the other going through her hair, whispering words of comfort until she felt that she was ready to move again. He moved with her, holding her to him until she placed a hand to his shoulder, gently pushing him back.

" You ok? " he asked, it was taking everything he had to hold still with her sitting in his lap, her womanhood clenching his shaft as she moved, not yet used to having the big foreign object inside of it and start thrusting hard and fast until he had her screaming his name and filled with his seed.

" Y-yes. " she answered, steadying herself with her knees and grasping his shoulders, slowly pushed away and up, then back down, both moaning at the feeling it created.

Danny's head went to her neck again, kissing her there slowly before continuing up to her lips as she repeated her earlier move, him joining this time as he touched her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth for him and soon their tongues were battling for dominance with his winning as they continued to thrust and grind against the other in a slow pace until they grew tired of that,

" Faster. " she breathed, holding onto him as he complied, holding her hips as he did so, kissing once more before going back to her neck, then to her breasts. 1 hand left her hips, joining his mouth in teasing her breasts as she felt the build up again down below.

She called out and held onto him as it hit, stopping their movements for a moment as she came. When she slowly came back down from her high, she realized that he was still hard inside of her and hadn't come yet, she looked down at him as he pulled away from her breast,

" I'm not done with you yet. " he growled, taking her to the ground, pulling her legs up around his waist, holding her hips up with 1 arm and supporting his weight with the other, he pulled away, almost out of her, before ramming himself back into her, making her groan at the hard and fast pace he now set for them.

She tighten her hold on his neck as he went even faster and harder, closing her eyes in pleasure of him going deeper and hitting that spot inside her that was making her toes curl and tighten her legs around him.

He was getting close to his end, but wasn't going to cum until she did, taking the hand that held her from her back to her clit, he rubbed it in time with his thrusts, their moans and groans combining together as his thrusts started to become erratic,

" Look at me. " He growled out as he felt his end near.

She opened her eyes just as her climax hit again and this time, he joined her, both groaning as they felt the other's cum on and in them.

Breathing deeply from what they had just done, Danny reached up and wiped away some of her sweat drenched hair from her cheeks, leaning down and touching his forehead to hers, giving her a slow kiss before rolling over again, groaning as she clenched him again as he was still inside her, not wanting to leave her warmth just yet.

" You alright? " he asked for what must've been the 4th time as he held her to him, running his hand gently through her hair as the summer breeze swept over them, cooling their heated, sweaty bodies.

" Yes Danny. I'm fine, though now my bandage is starting to itch, but other than that, I'm great. " she answered, moving slightly to get her bandage to stop itching her side, eyes widening again as she felt him harden again inside of her.

" Your just full stamina, today aren't you? " she teased clenching him, making him moan before he answered with a cheeky grin,

" Only with you, my beautiful gothic queen. " before getting up, holding her to him and leaning her on a boulder near the creek…

 **Here's ch. 2 hope ya'll like it! and I'm sorry for taking so long to get to the lemon part, I wanted to work up to it and play around with the story a bit as this is my first Danny & Sam story and Danny phantom story in general and there was that blasted writer's block too, 1 more ch. I think, and I'll be done.**

 **Thank You: ShadowDragon357 & Swov for reviewing last ch.**

 **And thank you: The Talent for favoring & following last ch.**


End file.
